What of
by darklily of the night garden
Summary: What if that cowardly wormtail had not escaped that night in the third book? We all wonder what might if the story had been turned that way , this is what would have happen told my way
1. chapter 1

What if that cowardly wormtail had not escaped that night in the third book? We all wonder what might if the story had been turned that way , this is what would have happen told my way .

trial of Peter Pattigrew for the murder of James and lily Potter happened the next day. Sirus Black was now a free man and he released from prison with a smile. When they gave the sentence of life in azkaband, the last two marauders watched as the cause of their friend's death and ex-marauders was taken away. Peter Pattigrew snarled right before he disappeared through the door. "Dark lord is rising and when he comes all of you will fall," the room fell silent as they heard his laughing down the hall.

About two months right after that was done Sirus asked Harry to come and live with him since he was legally his godfather. Having had enough of living with the Dusley's, the boy almost tackled the man to the ground in his glee and moved out that very day. Not before giving the Dusley's one last parting gift, for some strange reason the pig tail that Higrid jinxed Dudley with grew back

But the joy from leaving the cruel dusleys didn't last long as we flash forward thru the trails and drama of the goblet of fire. After they recovered a traumatized Harry and poor Cedric's body, the mister of magic tried to discredit poor Harry's claim that the dark lord was back. But then when the truth finally came out about the return of the dark lord, the daily prophet had a field day over the fact the ministry of magic tried to cover it up.

The daily prophet and every other wizard newspaper trashed the minster of magic so bad that he had to resign. Now Kingsely is holding the current spot of minster until that position can be filled. But it seems that he is doin so well that the people want him to stay .

You think this would make life a lot easier for the order of the phoenix members. Guess again, now that the whispers of his return had been proven , the people were in a panic . Almost all the muggle born wizards did witches went into hiding and families were worried about their children at Hogwarts.

Tonks walked very carefully down diagon alley trying not to trip on random patches of ice or her own feet. It was a cold winter day as she sneezed turning her hair blue, " I wonder what Remus and Sirus are doing right now?" She giggled ever since he was found and proven innocent you rarely see him at headquarters. Along with harry , the wesley's decided to stay there as well but the address still remains a secret.

Then frown found it's way on Tonks face as she thought of Remus Lupin , who still refusing her feelings for him no matter what she or anyone said. Her thoughts remained on her terrible love life , then what happens…… she trip over a stone and fell right into the person in front of her.

" Watch were your going !" said the woman

"Sorry !" Tonks replied as she landed on her bum and heard a gasp

" Nymphadora Tonk is that you?"


	2. Ch 2

Tonks look up as she got off the ground, rubbing her sore bum. Either women could believe their eyes, " Serena Ruefeather ? Is it really you, I haven't seen you since we were in Hogwarts. How have you been?"

Serena dimples appeared as she smiled " I am alright, I have been working for the daily prophet for a couple of years." Tonks panicked mentally but kept a smile on her face as she looked her old friend over. Serena or Rena to those close to her was about 5"1 with caramel skin, long straight dark brown hair and hazel eyes with flicks of green in them.

Her mother was a Native American muggle born witch and her father was an African pure blood wizard. They met while Serena's mom family was traveling around the world to see which schools were the best. it seems that his parents had the very same idea. They both met at Hogwarts, her mother was in Ravenclaw and her father in Gryffindor.

It seemed that Serena took after her father and the sorting hat put her in Gryffindor while Tonks was selected in Hufflepuff. Serena was in her second year when Tonk started in her first year. The girls chatted for a couple minutes before Serena said she had to go and meet someone for a very important meeting. Tonks waved her goodbye and saw that it was time her to get off her lunch break. She found a quiet tavern and asked to use their fireplace . After giving up two silver sickles , she grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Ministry of magic"

and she went off in a swirl of colors.

Walking into her office after dusting herself off and letting her new boss, Mad Eye moody, know that she was back for her next assignment. Later on that evening Tonks found herself at the order's headquarters aka Black manor. She managed to avoid the troll leg umbrella stand tonight and creature was nowhere to be found.

Glad to see that everyone was there even Professor Snape appearance couldn't stop that wonderful feeling. But to her surprise she saw Serena sitting beside Headmaster Dumbledore, Sirus had slide beside her and asked "who is that lovely lady beside him?," before she could respond the Headmaster Dumbledore called the start of the meeting for the order of phoenix.

Everyone got silent as he spoke,

"I've noticed that you see a new face among us and I would like to introduce a new member … Serena Ruefeather."

Tonks jaw almost dropped as the headmaster continued, "Serena will be a good addition because of her job at the daily prophet and also will able to help Remus lupin in his efforts as well. Now lets us start with the reports. " As Professor Snape gave his report, Tonks widen eye as she caught Serena looking at her with sad smile then looked back to pay attention. Tonks put everything together and she couldn't believe her dear friend was a werewolf.


	3. Ch 3

Much her dismay she saw Remus had kept staring at her as he couldn't believe it him self. Then Sirus whispered something into his ear and it made him look Tonks then blush. The headmaster had called the meeting to a close and she waited until Mrs.Welsey's grand feast was over, then saw that Serena was trying walk toward her while warding the twins off. They met at in the hall and looked at each other, Tonks pointed toward a room "let's go into the drawing room."

As they sat on the couch, Tonks thrust her hand out "welcome to the order I guess that I am no longer the newbie anymore." Serena almost sighed in relief to see that Tonks wasn't upset with her only a little shocked. "Thank you for the welcome, are you angry with me?"

Tonks was surprised that Serena still knew her so well or it could be that her hair changed color again. She pulled her friend into a tight hug as she thought of what her friend had to go through.

"No, I am not just surprised that all when did the headmaster come to you?"

Serena pulled out the hug and leaned back on the couch, "he came to me right after I got the job for the daily prophet after coming straight out of Hogwarts." She turned to Tonks "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about that part when we were kids and congrats on becoming auror." Tonks just shagged her shoulders, "thanks and no big thing we didn't see other much after Hogwarts; huh Rena."

Serena eyes brighten at the old nickname "yes that right Nym."

Then Remus and Sirus appeared at the door, " so this is where the lovely lady went to". Sirus walked over to them and with a flourish kissed Serena hand. Tonks and Remus eyes met as he walked in the room, they both shook their head as Serena blushed.

"Always the charmer huh cousin, where is my kiss?" Sirus look at her then laughed as he ruffled her hair and kissed her on the forehead with a large smack.

As she pushed him away laughing "Serena and I went to school together so Sirus don't try to flirt."

Serena giggled as she saw the two cousins escalate to a tickle fight with Sirus attacking Tonks rib with vengeance because she sent a tickle charm at his feet. As she watched the other gentlemen moved over to sit beside her, "hello my name is Remus Lupin." He extended his hand; Serena shook his hand firmly "Serena Ruefeather." They watched as the cousin continued to horse play around on the room, now Tonks was sitting on Sirus's back with him in a head lock.

It was Remus who spoke first " it is a rare thing to see another person with my condition doing well." Serena look at Remus with a smile, " Yes, but the ones, who don't let their condition rule them need to stick together right." Remus nodded in agreement, "do they know about it?" Tonks and Sirus stopped in time to listen to their conversation.

Serena noticed the silence and blushed as she put her hands together on her lap. "No and they never will find out until things change for the better for people like us." Tonks saw the gleam in her eyes and was proud to be her friend. Sirus sit down in the chair across from the couch then leaned so that his elbows rested on his knees, while Tonks sat on the armrest on Remus side. " Enough of this serious atmosphere, I think we should have a toast to the new member." He pulled out his wand and summoned a bottle of firewiskey with four glasses.

Just as the bottle and glasses appear floating infront of them . Everyone grabbed a glass for themselves and Sirus grabbed the bottle . But before he could pour a glass for everyone , the parlor door opened to reveal a very annoyed Professor Snape.

The Professor Snape only walked in a few paces and sneered at Sirus then looked Remus .

" I was told by the headmaster to give you the wolfsbane potion you need for this month and to see if the new member needs one as well."

As he spoke , he pulled out a huge flask from his pocket and handed it to Remus . Which Remus accepted with a small smile, "thank you Severus", he placed the flask in one of his own pockets .

Snape said nothing and turned toward Serena but he never moved far from the door .

" what about you Miss Ruefeather or do you still refused to use the potion?"

Everyone looked Serena as she look at the glass in her hand , " as before Professor Snape I do not need potion ." Tonks, Remus and Sirus froze in shock and Snape sneered then turned toward the door.

" fine one more dark creature I don't have to worry about."

Sirus arose from his seat with dog like growl and marched toward Snape , " that is uncalled for _Snivellus"._ Remus moved to grab Sirus and hold him back as Sirus tried to hit Snape .

Snape sneers even harder at them , tonks sits in silence at this whole situation. She felt a small nudge on her shoulder and turned to Serena .

To her surprise , she found her friends eyes had turned a different color . It was a rich amber color and she assumed that was her eye color when she turns into a wolf .

Serena started to speak to Tonks very loudly as she pulled out her wand. " Tonks ,do you remember when we were in school ,someone jinxed all of Professor Snape's clothes to turn yellow ." Tonks smiled at memory and saw all three men froze at Serena words . Remus and Sirus looked them with curious eyes . Snape look at Serena with rage in his eyes , Tonks turned yellow as she spoke " Yes, it took the headmaster months to try to break that jinx ."

Serena gently placed the glass on her lap and tapped the tip of the wand on her finger.

" You know that they never find the person who did it ." Snape moved closer as his eyes almost blared with rage , " and what do you know of it _Miss Ruefeather ?"_


	4. Ch 4

Serena giggled as she continued to play with her wand. It was a nine inch walnut , dragon heart string core with an torquoise accent. Well Professor snape it seems that yellow is a very _cowardly_ color, Serena looked at tonks with a smirk. Won't a nice pretty pink color be better, tonks caught onto what she was saying and then they both started to giggle.

"I agree!"

Snape started toward them with an evil look in his eyes and Serena saw him coming . Then she quickly pointed her wand at him , making him freeze in his steps . "Now Professor Snape , lets stay on good terms cause you know sometimes an unbroken jinx can come back at anytime .She shifted her eyes to his shoes then back to his eyes.

Everyone in the room watched as the tips of Snape shoes slowly turning pink and the color was slowly creeping upward . Snape's face flushed with rage but he turned and walked out the room with a slam. The room was silent for a short time after he left the room , then everyone broke into laughter . Sirus looked at Serena with a new respect , Remus looked both girls with amused look on his face.

Sirius made another bow toward Serena as he continued to laugh , "that was the most satisfying thing I have seen all day." He sat back down in his chair and Remus did the same . Sirius resummoned his bottle of fire whiskey and filled everyone's cup. " I want to give a toast to new friends and old friends ." Everyone raised their glass and took a shot from their glasses.

Serena and Tonks eyes watered as the whisky burned down their throats . Tonks turned toward Serena with a grin , " so it was you who jinx Professor snape when we were in school ." Everyone looked toward Serena , she blush a little as she saw Sirius looking at her . But she give tonks almost Cheshire grin as she put her wand away . " Well Tonks remember that day where he was going over the effects of different herbs for certain potions ?" Tonks nodded as she started recall the assignment , " yes , Rena he gave me Doxy eggs and he gave you ...". Tonk's face got a little paler as she said , "aconite!"

Remus eyes widen and he ran his hand through his hair as he shook his head as he whisper , " he didn't." Sirius looked around in confusion , " so what's the big deal about that herb?" Remus frowned and narrowed his eyes , " aconite my friend goes by two other names , monkshood and ..." Serena looked her glass and interrupted Remus with a very firm voice , " Wolfbane" .


End file.
